Savage Speeders
The Savage Speeders are a Marble League team that has a blend of red, white, and yellow. The original members of the team are Speedy, Rapidly, Swifty and Velocity, the latter of whom was replaced by Whizzy starting in 2017. The Savage Speeders hail from the European cities of Accellaise, Pace, and Vellis. They were already professional marble athletes themselves, even before Marble League, having competed in the Tour de Vellis. They are also known to be pretty secretive about their training methods. The Savage Speeders were the first Marble League champions, having won the 2016 season with four gold medals. Despite having issues with consistency, they have finished anywhere within the top half of every Marble League season so far, including two runners-up finishes in 2017 and 2018. As one of the few teams that have appeared in every Marble League edition so far, the Savage Speeders are the most successful team in Marble League history and hold a number of Marble League records. They hold the record for the most gold medals at 8, the most total medals at 17, and the most total points at 478. #SpeedIsKey Team Members Speedy, Rapidly, Swifty and Velocity (the team that won Marble League 2016) were the original members of the Savage Speeders. In 2017, Velocity was replaced by Whizzy. However, Velocity returned in 2018 as a reserve member for the team. Speedy became team captain in 2019. Members Timeline Coaches Note: Events include any kind of events (friendlies, other tournaments, ...). History The Savage Speeders come from three European cities: Accellaise, Pace, and the capital city Vellis. Each city is individually known for its cultural, artistic, and economical significance. Speedy and Rapidly are siblings from Accellaise, Velocity comes from Pace, and Swifty and Whizzy hail from Vellis. The five marbles met in 2010 during Le Tour de Vellis, a marathon held in Vellis and throughout the country. Speedy and Rapidly had previously been competing in local tournaments, so they had no hesitation forming a team with Velocity, Whizzy and Swifty when Velocity brought up the idea. The team trained vigorously over the next two years in order to qualify the marathon and successfully qualified. They then made headlines when they finished fifth, a feat unheard of for a rookie team. They disclosed very little about their training as it is one of their most important secrets. They continued to compete in the next three tours, never finishing outside the top five. In 2014, they won the Tour for the first time and repeated their victory in 2015. The media started to compare the team to the unstoppable force of the Vikings, referring to them as "savage". The team decided to add Savage to their name and became the Savage Speeders. The team were approached by Greg Woods in private to see if they would be interested in taking part in Marble League 2016 and they accepted. The Speeders announced they would be retiring from the Le Tour de Vellis and they bought a stadium in Accellaise and named it Le Course de Sauvage. The lack of explanation led to widespread confusion and disappointment from their fans. The team competed in Marble League 2016 without Whizzy who watched from the sidelines. The Savage Speeders started Marble League 2016 fairly inauspiciously, gaining 5th place in the first event, Balancing. The Speeders earned their first gold medal in Event 2, the Relay Race. After only accumulating 2 total points throughout the next 3 events, the team were starting fall behind. But then Velocity won the team another gold medal in the sixth event, the Water Race, and Rapidly won another during Event 8, the 10 Meter Sprint. However, they didn't earn any more points until the final event, the Hurdles. The team made it to the final. The race came down to a photo finish between Yellup from Mellow Yellow and Speedy. The slow-motion camera revealed that Speedy had won, winning their final gold of Marble League 2016, and in turn had won their team the entire Marble League season. The final race of the hurdles event holds the record of the closest grand final race in Marble League history (0.01 seconds). The team traveled around the world on a victory tour, finishing in Vellis where a day-long parade was held along the same course as Le Tour de Vellis. The team were presented with an honorary key to the city, leading to the team motto "Speed is Key". Over the next six months the team revealed nothing to the public about what they were doing in the offseason, which became standard practice for the team. Their stadium was closed to the public and protected by the local police. It became a yearly tradition on MarBook to post joke events to raid the stadium in an attempt to discover the team's secrets. None ever happened, although one year a streaker rolled past the stadium and was apprehended by the police. Because the Savage Speeders had won the previous Marble League, they automatically qualified for Marble League 2017 and did not have to participate in the qualifiers. Whizzy replaced Velocity and participated in Event 1, the Funnel Race, coming 4th. This was followed by a sixth place finish for Rapidly in Event 2, the Long Jump, and an eleventh place finish for the team in Event 3, Fidget Spinner Collision. The team had only accumulated 27 points in the first 3 events, and were in 11th place overall. However, the team jumped to third with a silver medal for Speedy in the 5-meter Sprint and jumped to first with a gold medal for Swifty in the Hurdles. This was followed up by another gold medal for the team in Event 6, the Relay Run which stretched their lead to 22 points. The Savage Speeders hovered around a 20 point lead for both the Block Pushing and High Jump events. This was followed by another gold medal in the Steeplechase. However, the team then started to slow down. Between both Archery and the Underwater Race, the Savage Speeders only gained 7 points, and the O'rangers ended up only 10 points behind. The Savage Speeders, after holding first place for the last seven events, finished the final event, the Sand Rally, in 12th. With the O'rangers' 2nd place finish, the Speeders were knocked out of first with the O'rangers finishing six point ahead of them. The Speeders ended the Marble League 2017 in second place with 150 points. The team disappeared during the offseason, and made their next public appearance at the Marble League 2018 Friendly Round, having automatically qualified for Marble League 2018. Velocity rejoined the team as the reserve member. The Speeders came third in all events and finished the Friendly Round in last place, which did not make them happy. The Savage Speeders had waves of good and bad finishes throughout Marble League 2018. The team started the season with a bronze medal in the 5 Meter Ice Dash, behind the Oceanics and rookie team the Hazers. However, Speedy faltered during the Ski Jump and they came in last, plunging to 9th overall. Because of this, Velocity was called in to replace Speedy for the following Halfpipe event. It worked, and the Savage Speeders won a silver medal, despite getting last in the first round. They then had a disappointing 13th place finish in the Bobsled, but claimed another silver medal in the following Speed Skating. After a 12th place finish in the Team Pursuit, they yet again claimed their 3rd silver medal of the season in the Snow Rally, finally achieving first place in the standings. Even though the Snow Rally put the team in the lead, many Speeders fans consider this their finish to be the reason for not winning Marble League 2018. The team held onto the lead until a 2nd last place finish in Curling dropped them back to 3rd place in the standings, where they stayed after Event 10, the Biathlon. Despite finishing in the podium 2 more times in Marble League 2018 Event 11: Ice Hockey and the final event, the Sand Mogul Race, they fell 1 point short to the champions, the Midnight Wisps, who passed the Speeders in the final seconds of the semi-finals. The Speeders made two public appearances during the offseason. Whizzy came sixth in the 100 Meter Water Race and came third in the Amazing Maze Marble Race. Their next appearance was at the Marble League 2019 Friendly Round, which they again attended sue to their automatic qualification for Marble League 2019. Once again, the team finished in last place with only nine points. On late February 2019, the team hired Quickly as their coach. Quickly had to deal with the team's pent-up frustration about losing the last two Marble League competitions. The team blamed the other teams for their losses instead of themselves, leading to a lot of toxic energy. Quickly advised them to transmute their toxic energy into a positive performance. The Savage Speeders had a strong start with a gold medal for Rapidly in the first event, the Underwater Race followed by a second gold for Speedy in Event 2, the Funnel Race. Afterwards, the team slipped away, placing in the top 8 only 3 times in the next 7 events. They managed to lead the standings for the first four events, but in Event 5, the 5 Meter Sprint, Whizzy finished in last place and the team slipped to second place. The team hoped to recoup in Event 6, the Relay Run but came last in their heat and finished in 12th. The team dropped to 7th place after the Summer Biathlon and stayed there after the Hurdles Race. A bronze medal in the Hubelino Maze brought them up to 4th place. The next event, the Dirt Race set the tone for the rest of the season. Swifty qualified for the final. He nearly crashed out during the first third of the race, but with a burst of speed, he rolled past Ducky of the Green Ducks into first. However, just before the finish line, out of nowhere, Pinky Toe of the Pinkies zoomed down the course to just behind Swifty. He tried to block Pinky Toe, but failed. Pinky Toe crossed the line first, winning the Pinkies their first ever gold medal. Swifty was so stunned he didn't even noticed that he was passed by Ducky. Rozzy of the Raspberry Racers also passed him for the bronze medal in the last five milliseconds. The Speeders were then trailing the top three teams by twenty points. A string of mediocre finishes followed. After Event 14, Surfing, the team could still finish in the top three with good finishes in the final two events, but the team fell apart and came last in Event 15, Collision. They dropped down to fifth, losing out on 4th to Mellow Yellow. Rapidly finished the final event, the Sand Rally, in fifth, which was not enough for the Savage Speeders. The team finished fifth overall, the team's worst result so far in a Marble League. It was the first time they had finished outside of the top three, and the first time they would not automatically qualify for a Marble League. The team disappered from the public in order to ponder what really happened as they started training for the Qualifiers Round for Marble League 2020. The team received an invitation to take part in the first season of Marbula One and promptly accepted it, and chose Speedy and Rapidly to represent them. They were hopeful that they could make use of Marbula One to reaffirm their status as among the Marble League elites. Marble League 2016 The Savage Speeders finished first in this season with 4 gold medals and 44 points. Marble League 2017 Marble League 2018 Friendly Round The Savage Speeders automatically qualified for Marble League 2018 due to their 2nd place finish in Marble League 2017 as the top 4 from the previous season qualify. They participated in the Friendly Round, a tournament for pre-qualified teams against hosts the Snowballs, Mellow Yellow and 2017 Champions the O'rangers. Main Tournament Marble League 2019 The Savage Speeders again automatically qualified for Marble League in 2019 because of their second place finish in 2018. The Savage Speeders are also looking forward to finish this Marble League with high expectations. Friendly Round Main Tournament Marbula One 2019/20 The Savage Speeders will be taking part in Marbula One 2019/20. Their team will consist of: *Speedy *Rapidly Marble League Results Team Members' Individual Scores Italics - As reserve member Marble League Records Notes: * - Record was set in the semi-final round of the event Medal History Marble League 2016 Marble League 2017 Marble League 2018 Marble League 2019 Trivia * In both the 2016 and 2017 editions of the Marble League, some viewers accused the Savage Speeders of doping due to strong performances in both editions. Jelle's Marble Runs did, however, confirm that all testings discovered no illegal substances. * The Savage Speeders had been the only team to have automatically qualified for every Marble League edition, until 2019 in which they placed 5th. * Sand Marble Rally competitor El Capitan shares his colors with those of the Savage Speeders. * The Savage Speeders were the third team to win two consecutive gold medals. These medals were in the first two events of Marble League 2019, the Underwater Race and the Funnel Race. The first two teams were the Balls of Chaos and the Midnight Wisps, who achieved the feat during Marble League 2018 * Each of the Savage Speeders team members has finished on the podium at least once. * In every season they have competed in, the Savage Speeders have at one point held the lead for points. They have also won at least three medals per season. *The team currently holds the record for the most total medals and most gold medals at Marble League competitions. References Category:Teams Category:Savage Speeders Category:Marble League Category:Marble League Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Teams Category:Marble League 2017 Teams Category:Marble League 2018 Teams Category:Marble League 2019 Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Category:Marble League 2017 Category:Marble League 2018 Category:Marble League 2019